


The princess of power

by childunderthemoon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dom She-Ra, Dominance, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Sub Adora (She-Ra), Sub Catra (She-Ra), Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childunderthemoon/pseuds/childunderthemoon
Summary: There is something wrong with Adoras connection to She-Ra, after the sword broke and magic returned, She-Ra felt different.
Relationships: She-Ra/Adora, She-Ra/Catra - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The princess of power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora finds out what is wrong with her connection with She-Ra, once again with the help of her dear friend Madame Razz.

Ever since the sword broke there had been more than one occasion where She-Ra felt like she was leaving her. Adora looked at her reflection in the pond. Her hair was messy, Catra had showed her something new and wonderful. She could hear Glimmer call her name inside the castle but Adora ignored the Queen, she had more important things to figure out. What was going on with She-Ra?

“I need answers” she said out loud and got up.

The sprint to Madam Razz made her fall to her knees and pant. It had been a lot of cuddling and dinners in the past weeks. Everyone was celebrating their victory. Catra had told her to relax, that nothing was wrong. 

“Oh, Dearie”, Madam Razz said with a worried voice.

“What!?” Adora said.

Madam Razz took her hands and smiled towards her.

“Let’s make pie dearie” she said and hurried back into her hut.

Adora was close behind, Razz was not the easiest person to talk to. Her mind was here and there and at the same time in between.

“What do you know?” Adora asked.

“You do not control magic. Magic just is” Razz said.

“I know this already Razz” Adora sighed.

There was nothing she could do, pie it was. Berries, a thick, malleable mixture of flour and liquid and some cream. Two hours later she sat at Razz dinner table and ate pie. It was good, Razz smiled the entire time, she talked about Mara, the She-Ra before Adora. 

“They always played games. Magic can not be controlled” Razz said again.

“Who played games? What kind of games?” Adora asked and got curious.

Razz smirked.

“You will find out. She-Ra has her eyes on you” Razz said with a glimmer in her eye.

Adora shrugged. Her eyes. What did she mean?

Their meetings were always chaotic, but Adora loved Razz. She had shown her the way so many times. In her darkest times, Razz had been there.  
The forest had started to grow back, animals that Adora had never seen walked beneath the great trees. Roots so thick they could be used as weapons sprang up from the ground, the air was filled with the scent of earth and nectar.   
She got lost in the scenery, to late she felt the root around her foot and fell forward. She tumbled down a slope that seemed to materialize from nowhere.   
“Ah!”, Adora cried out as she fell.

She landed softly, the glade before her was lit up by the sun above and she was mesmerised by the colours. The place was magical, she could feel her skin prickle, it was like just before she turned into, She-Ra. But she was not alone, someone was here with her.

“Friend or foe! Show yourself!” Adora said in a strong voice. 

Just as she was about to cry out the words to summon, She-Ra, a hand locked around her neck and she was hoisted up into the air. Her eyes betrayed her; this could not be. 

“She…..Ra….” Adora wheezed. 

The blond woman smiled; it was like looking into a mirror in a way. But this was not her, this was the magic she could not control in corporeal form.

**Author's Note:**

> Watched the series and loved it.
> 
> Had to make an BDSM AU xD I just had to!


End file.
